Last Bitten Red Apple
by Shadowfox26
Summary: First every Twilight/Yu-Gi-Oh cross over. What would happen if Yugi Muto when to Forks? The full summary inside! Please review, that would help me very much thanks!
1. Preface

Last Bitten Red Apple

Welcome! Shadowfox26 throwing out a new crossover story, A Twilight/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover - this is going to be the death of me. Well anyway here's the full summary.

Isabella "Bella" Swan and Yūgi Mutō lived two very different lives with many people within. For Bella, it's her newly made vegan vampires and for Yūgi, it was the Millennium Puzzle and the five thousand year old spirit that lived within it. When Duel Monster finally hit's the U.S., respectfully Fork, it blew up like wild fire, but as Yūgi steps on the scene causing many heads to turn - how will Bella and the vampire handle the King of Games? Or, will they all blow up in smoke, just like the Yami no Games?

What did you think? Well moving on:

( ) - Will be when Yūgi is talking to Yami through thought.

(( )) - Will be when Yami is talking to Yūgi through thought.

+ + - Will be when Yūgi or Yami are talking speaking English.

++ ++ - Will be when Yūgi or Yami are talking in Japanese or anyone else.

~ ~ - Will be when Yami is talkin in Ancient Egyptain.

Pairings: BellaxEdward, CarlislexEsme, AlicexJasper, RoseliexEmmett (If there's hints of puzzleshipping then forgive me! Tell me and I'll try to put less of that in the next chapter)

Before I forget and let you guys jump in - I'll usually tell you who p.o.v. (Points of View) it's in at the beginning of each chapter or when I'm switching to a different character.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor Twilight nor do I own the preface of the Twilight book which I used to be a double meaning. Also the Preface will not tell you which point of view it is but if you've read twilight then I think you can figure it out. With out a further-a-do, let jump in!

P.S. Quick Note #1: Please review and tell me what you think and how can I improve. I'm not very good a writing Twilight stories, let alone a crossover so lots of feed back will be great! Thanks!

* * *

Preface -

I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and h looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When lie offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.

* * *

Cold breath, no - the simply flick of faith... maybe. Her look were normal yet weird enough, nothing compared to us, no. She ran into the mystical creature, she dropped her red apple, he quickly tapped it back up with his foot and into his hands. As he gave it back, I wondered what of their lives had to do with faith, no, it was more like us, as much as I like games, was this "game" worth waiting for?

* * *

Upon meeting these, these, people. Half smiled upon me here while the others did not. Of course I didn't want to cause trouble, nor did I want us to jump to the wrong conclusion. I'm sure they heard my heart pound wildly like a knife trying to cut threw my chest. My face alone was weak, yet together - we are, and always be a strong team. As the weird girl and man stepped up to greet me I knew this wasn't going to end well. No matter this game I called life was nearly over in this room, though we didn't give in so easily I wonders what faith and destiny had in store for me.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? The reason I put everyone these three in first person so it can give you all some foreshadowing? Isn't that nice? Well I'll see you all in the first chapter! Bye! And please review!


	2. Chapter 1

Last Bitten Red Apple

( ) - Will be when Yūgi is talking to Yami through thought.

(( )) - Will be when Yami is talking to Yūgi through thought.

+ + - Will be when Yūgi or Yami are talking speaking English.

++ ++ - Will be when Yūgi or Yami are talking in Japanese or anyone else.

~ ~ - Will be when Yami is talkin in Ancient Egyptain.

Pairings: BellaxEdward, CarlislexEsme, AlicexJasper, RoseliexEmmett (If there's hints of puzzleshipping then forgive me! Tell me and I'll try to put less of that in the next chapter)

Before I forget and let you guys jump in - I'll usually tell you who p.o.v. (Points of View) it's in at the beginning of each chapter or when I'm switching to a different character.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor Twilight.

P.S. Quick Note #1: Please review and tell me what you think and how can I improve. I'm not very good a writing Twilight stories, let alone a crossover so lots of feed back will be great! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 1 - Forks vs Duel Monsters

Bella~

Ever since Japan's release D.M. or Duel Monsters - toy stores and game shops have been cashing in. Bella's brows furred up as she stopped to look in a window of a local game shop. Many kids to young adults were buying pack after pack of these thin, yet bigger then palm size cards. She seen people play it out in public places like the part and many times at school bu she could really never get into it. The card game was simply to difficult for her to handle, no matter how much she tried to learn.

"Bella?" Her newly called boyfriend asked, looking behind her she saw Edward, which tussled bronze hair which was slight combed back, pale skin and golden eyes his face was frowning, his eyes fixed on her which gave away worry.

"Oh, hi, I'm sorry, just watching people buy Duel Monster cards."

"I see," Edward was a vampire, Bella knew this, but yet she loved him and she was happy that he felt the same. Edwards hand took her slightly, pulling her to his silver Volo. "If we stay any longer we're going to be late for school."

"When did you ever care about school?" He placed on his imfamous crooked smile.

"I' don't I care about you getting an education, Charlie would want that," Bella slightly cringed at her fathers name then sighed,

"Let's just go." Edward opened the car door as she slipped in, putting her seat belt on, Edward on the other hand was already and pulling away driving off. It was too quiet in the car as Edward said softly,

"You know I can't read your thoughts. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing to much really, just wondering when this card game fade will over with." Edward cracked a large smile, taking one hand off the wheel to hold Bella's hand. She gave a smile too as they finally made it to school.

* * *

Yūgi/Yami~

Yūgi's yes fluttered opened as he saw gray clouds and the sun casting over them giving them a glossy shine. It took him a minute to realize that they were still flying to america... where ever they were headed too.

++ "So you're awake, it's about time."++ Yūgi looked up to see Seto Kaiba walking back from his room and sat across from him.

++ " Well I'm not sure how you're not tired, yet then again you've been to America before."++

++ "You'll get use to it, remember why your hear - your helping Kaiba Corp show off there newest cards." ++

++ "I remember, my deck is all ready for the tournament." ++

++ "I'm shipping you off to the high school in Forks as well, I can't have you be laxy and run a muck of the hotel room."++ Yūgi had a slightly annoyed look as he heard the spirit of the puzzle snort. ++I hope you also realize that you'll have to speak English."++ Yūgi nearly fell out of his seat.

++ "ENGLISH!? Kaiba-kun, I don't know how!"++ Kaiba leaned back, crossed his arms stating,

++ "Well then you better stat learning." ++ Yūgi gained a sweat drop as Kaiba handed him a wallet. ++" This is your student I.D., money holder, some money and a credit card is in there, you get paid every first of the month, U.S. driver liences and it can carry your Iphone. Your clothes will be at the hotel, your car will be waiting for you as soon as we land."++ Yūgi took it then realized,

++"Wait-car-what?"++ As the plane landed, both stood and Kaiba threw him a black backpack which was filled with books, it nearly crushed Yugi, he was glad he caught it with his arms as they throbbed a bit in pain. As they walked down, a black with navy blue bottom, black rims SSC Tuctura was waiting for them.

Both Yūgi and the spirit of the puzzle gasped at the site muttering,

++"Wow...!"++

++"Here;s the key's and if you wreck this car your paying me back every scent you understand?++ Yūgi quickly nodded after earning a full on glare from him. ++"Get going so this car should help. Don't be late for school."++ Yūgi opened the car door, getting in and putting the backpack in the passager seat.

Once starting the car and closing the door it roared to life as Yūgi let out a small squeal in surprise as the car moved it seat so Yūgi could see. Yūgi smile and rammed the car in drive as a trail of smoke trailed off behind him as they bolted off threw the empty road. He slowed down by ninety percent as he got into Forks and the spirit got his light's attention.

(( Abiou, there's a book store we should set a Japanese to English dictionary since, well you know.))

(Right.) Once the light hit green, Yūgi turned on his blinkers pulled over and passed the corner and parked near the side walk. Getting out upon turning off the car and locking it, he went inside. The bell which caught the owner and a few peoples inside attention.

"Welcome cust-" Her eyes widened upon seeing Yūgi, he smiled, his face blushing a bit, while adding a wave as he went to the back wall. Yūgi was a bt shocked to see the spirit out of his puzzle to help him, but then again he wasn't.

(( Abiou, over here, I found it.)) Yūgi walked over, smiled at his darker spirit as Yūgi picked it up.

(Thanks mō hitori no boku.) Walking back to the front as the spirit disappeared. The owner asked,

"Did you find what you where looking for?"

++"Hai!"++ Yūgi said cheerfully as the owner looked confused if she was trying to figure out what he'd said.

"Five ninty-fine is your total, would you like a bag?" Yūgi pulled out a ten from his wallet and nodded yes. She gave him back four dollars and a penny and then gave him his book within the paper bag.

"Have a nice day." Yūgi nodded as he slightly bowed his head, smiled that innocent smile of his then said,

++"Anata ni kansha shi, watashi wa ishi."++ That left the owner more confused he quickly rushed out of the store.

((Very smooth Abiou.))

(Shut up Yami.)) Yūgi teased back as they drove off to school finally. As they pulled up to the parking lot, many of the students stared at the low sitting car as Yūgi pulled close to the front of the school as possible. Grabbing his backpack, turning the car off and making sure he had his wallet and translator book, he got out. Looking threw the car mirror he shook out his hair which became a bit flat as he made his way to the office, locking the car with the button. He tired to make himself braver by ignoring the students who watched him in disbelief. Walking in the office, everyone became silent as Yugi went over to the front desk.

"Oh, hello, may I help you?" Yugi looked threw the translator to say,

+"My name is Yūgi Mutō, and I, ah... I'm from, ah Domino City..."+ He trailed off tried of talking in English.

"Oh, a person named Seto Kaiba enrolled you, here's your classes and schedule and I hope you have a wonderful day." Yugi bowed while saying.

++"Domo arigatou gozaimashita."++ She smiled back but they all knew that she had no idea what he said at all. Leaving, Yugi headed to class hoping he wouldn't have to speak anymore today, but he was quite optimistic, he wanted to know what America would bring to the table and what adventures awaited him.

* * *

Bella~

In science Bella had got done talking to an excited Jessica. She was jabbing about the new kid, who looked simply crazy from head to toe, also it was heard he couldn't speak a ounce of English. She couldn't wait to see him. Bella on the other hand wasn't as curious. Thought, she wanted to see the new kid as well. As the bell rung, most of the kids were in there seats as the teacher walked in. Moments into the class when it started, a short, five-two foot boy walked in as everyone's jaw dropped, even Edward looked quiet applauded.

His hair had multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks, the spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen alone the edges. His eyes were a dark/light mix of violet he wore a weird golden upside down pyramid with a chain around his neck. He wore a closed buckled leather collar with a tight leather shirt, four buckles, two across his chest, the other across his stomach, he wore match leather pants with belts around his waist only two hung off his side and one of them held some type of deck. With leather healed shoes with a slightly heal and buckles around his upper arms, his pure face expression didn't match nothing he wore.

++"Ohayou Gozaimasu, watashi no namae wa, Mutō Yūgi desu. Watashi wa Amerika ni naruto hijo ni ureshii desu."++

"W-what?" Said the teacher then he frowned, "Is this some type of joke? Speak English! And what in GOD's name are you wearing? Go change right now, what are you trying to be?" Bella saw how Yūgi slumped his shoulders over, sighed and pulled out a book that looked close to the small school handheld dictionaries Then taking the chalk he wrote very neatly like the book,

Please forgive me, but I truly can not speak English, though I understand most, I came from Domino City. Also this is my normal clothes wear, so again please bare with me.

The students muttered with each other as the teacher frowned.

"I-I see well sit down in the back until other side."

++"Hijō ni yoku sensei."++ With that he made his way back and sat next to a guy who rudely started at him the whole time which Yūgi ignored. When the bell rung Yūgi was the last to leave, Bella, with Edward met up with Jessica.

"Looks like I was right, but I didn't know he was that short. He looks like he could be in his first year in middle school."

"He looks like a senior." Edward comment softly as Alice came down the hallway.

"Maybe, I'm going to talk to Mike, see you later Bella."

"Bye." Bella told her friend as Alice came up as Edward said frowning,

"Yūgi Mutō, I can't read his thoughts at all." Alice gasped then muttered,

"The future became jumbled, I can't see a thing right now." She pouted as Edward rolled his eyes then went on.

"When I tired there was like a thick wall that not only blocked me but threw me back as I read my own damn mind."

"Well maybe he's like me, you can't read my mind." Both vampires looked at her as Edward sighed and muttered,

"Maybe but I highly doubt it. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye Alice, Edward." Bella was shocked to see Yūgi in her next class sitting in the back as the the teacher was messing with the TV as she sat across from Yūgi.

"Today, in history, we'll be watching the news, pull out paper and take notes." The teacher got it to work as Kaiba appeared on the TV,

++ "Kaiba-kun!?"++ Yugi gasped out loud to himself as Kaiba said in flawless English,

"Hello to all you duelist out there, I Seto Kaiba has great news! Another tournament but with a twist! At the end of every weak until we come down to two duelist, the challenger - who ever it maybe - and the King of Games, you the view can text or enter online who get to duel the King of Games but only if they win against their opponent tune in every night at eight to see how it all goes down!" With that the screen went black as Bella looked back to see an excited Yūgi.

Maybe he was going to enter, Bella thought it herself as the class day went on.

* * *

Yūgi/Yami~

Yugi was thankful that it was lunch and he was starving. He sat alone as the lunch looked okay to eat, yet then again it didn't. He was alone until a girl walked up. She was pretty, but nothing close to Anzu.

"Hi, my name is Jessica, your name is Yūgi right?"

++"Hai!"++

"Want me to help you with your English?"

++"Ie, wastashi was alaijobuda yo Jeshika arigato."++ All Jessica could do was watch in confusion as Yūgi got up and left. He was a bit upset that he didn't take his food with him. Outside his phone run,

++"Hello?"++

++"Hey Yūgi."++

++Mokuba? How did you...?"++

++"Never mind that, come over to the tournament stadium, big brother wants to talk to you."++

++"Now?!"++

++"No! After school, well I got to go, big brother needs my help."++ Hanging up, the spirit of the puzzle stood next to him.

++(Abiou, something is really wrong here.))++

++(What do you mean?)++

++((Remember when I told you about someone trying to read our mind?))++

++(You think someone is trying to do that now?)++

++(Not ex-))++ He was cut off by the bell.

++"It's finally time to get my senior classes done with."++ He muttered to himself as he headed to class.

P.E., was where everything went down, dodgeball. Of course the spirit sat in the bleachers cheering on his abiou, who was dodging the balls and he was the only one left. As someone walked in a guy threw a curve ball, missing Yugi completely and towards a girl who just walked in the gym.

++(YAMI-!)++ Seconds later Yami switched places, leaped, grabbed the ball before it hit the girl's face and throwing it back at the boy as he did a cheater gainer flip as it hit him hard in the chest. The teacher blew his whistle, as Yugi changed back before turning to the pale girl with short black hair, spiky tipped hair. Her gold eyes made both Yūgi and Yami a bit uncomfortable.

++"Anata wa daijōbudesu?"++

"Yes." She replied back as Yugi gasped then rushed quickly,

++"Matte, anata wa watashi o rikai suru koto ga dekimasu!?"++

"Only some, ot all, my name is Alice, Alice Cullen."

++"Mā sore wa anata o mitasu tame ni hijō ni iidesuga, anata wa daijōbuda kakushin shite imasu?"++

"Cullen! Why are you here?" The teacher shouted at them.

"The English teacher wanted to see you..."

"Fine, and the doudgebal game restart, no cheating, Alice, get back to class."

"Yes sr." Then she turned to Yugi, "I'll see you again later."

++"Watashi wa Sumisu, Mutō Yūgi, watashi wa atode o ai shimashou, baibai!"++ Alice smiled and waved, leaving.

++((Looks like we've made a unwanted friend.))++

++(Mō hitori no boku, we don't know that, don't be rude! Who knows, Alice-kun might be not only an ally but a great friend as well!" I believe she's truly a good person.)++

++((I just pray that you're right, Yūgi.))++ Yūgi turned back to the game wasting enough time alright.

* * *

Bella~

Edward, Bella and the rest of the Cullen'ts waited for Alice who finally came out of the building.

"Alice, where were you?" Jasper asked.

"Office, sorry got caught up in a chat with the teacher."

"Alice," Edward started as Alice glared at him,

"Stop reading my mind, so what, yeah I talked to the boy, he's too innocent to cause harm to anyone. He even saved me."

"Only because you allowed yourself to be there." Edward snarled as Jasper frowned at Alice.

"I'm telling you, he's going to be friends with us soon, just give him a chance,"

"Alice, I don't like you putting the whole family in danger! We already have one human knowing our secret, we don't need another." Roselie sneered to fast for any human ears as Edward glared at her as Bella looked confused but then said,

"I say we give him a chance. I believe Alice when she said that Yūgi won't bring harm to us."

"Jasper don't harm him, we're going to be great friends." He snorted but nodded.

"Thanks!" She kissed his lips as they all got in different cards Edward claimed that he would be home after he dropped off Bella as the rest took Roselie's new car.

"Yūgi seems very nice," Bella said as Edward commented,

"Maybe, but if he harms you I won't hold back from killing him myself." With that the drive over was quiet.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 1 - come back for chapter 2! Also I'm sorry if some of the Japanese if off, message me the right ones and I'll fix them! Bye!


	3. Chapter 2

Last Bitten Red Apple

( ) - Will be when Yūgi is talking to Yami through thought.

(( )) - Will be when Yami is talking to Yūgi through thought.

+ + - Will be when Yūgi or Yami are talking speaking English.

++ ++ - Will be when Yūgi or Yami are talking in Japanese or anyone else.

~ ~ - Will be when Yami is talkin in Ancient Egyptian.

Pairings: BellaxEdward, CarlislexEsme, AlicexJasper, RoseliexEmmett (If there's hints of puzzleshipping then forgive me! Tell me and I'll try to put less of that in the next chapter)

Before I forget and let you guys jump in - I'll usually tell you who p.o.v. (Points of View) it's in at the beginning of each chapter or when I'm switching to a different character.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor Twilight.

P.S. Quick Note #1: Please review and tell me what you think and how can I improve. I'm not very good a writing Twilight stories, let alone a crossover so lots of feed back will be great! Thanks!

P.S. Quick Note #2: I would like to thank: Avampiress for her review. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you keep on reading this crossovers. I would also like to thank everyone who liked or favorite the story. That means a lot as well.

P.S. Quick Note #3: I'll be using one of three preface's I've used before. Keep an eye out for that and guess which one it is. It shouldn't be too hard :) This will be in _italics._

* * *

Chapter 2 - Duel Monster & "Friends"?

++"About time Yūgi, your late."++

++"Sorry, I had to finish up homework, you were the one who sent me there."++

++"You have to balance out your title and home work it's not my problem - it's yours."++ Yūgi sighed as heard his mō hitori no boku,

++ (It's useless to argue, let's just get this over with, you still have lot's of work to catch up on.))++

++(Yami, don't remind me.)++

++"Okay Kaiba, I'm here now, where are we?"++

++These are the darkest part of the woods, near the beach, the towel will be over there so you can look over everything, I'll need you to sign a few things as well."++ Yūgi gained a sweat drop but agreed By the time he got out, it was nearly past midnight, he was sure Kaiba did all that to be mean but neither of them could be sure. As Yūgi made his way, slowly, back to the car, he heard a cry of a large wolf, that nearly gave him a heart attack.

++((Yugi, relax, it's just a wolf...))++

++(I don't know Pharaoh...)++

+"Hello?"+ Yūgi asked in English, but it was so soft, timid, it came out as a whisper. Red eyes cast down upon him through the dark forest. +"H-hello?!"+ He asked once again as a girl with flamed red hair, wavy yet wild, pale skin that made Yūgi shiver. She motioned him with her finger for him to come over, he only shook his head as two other appeared, one with darker skin, dreadlocks and the other male with pale skin and dark dirty brown hair.

"What a cute little boy, now won't you come here...?"

++((YUGI! RUN! I GOT YOUR BACK!))++ The Pharaoh roared as Yūgi wasted no time as he ran.

++((WHAT ARE THEY!?))++

++((Yūgi- LESS TALK, MOORE RUN!))++ As they came up to a large tree, Yūgi changed into Yami and did a cartwheel side flip. Not only did he land on his feet but the small group that chased them ran out into the street as a huge truck smashed into them sending them flying on impacted. Neither Yūgi or Yami waited to see if they were still alive. Heading back to the car, they kicked it into over drive as he drove to get home.

++(( We ran into vampires and they wanted us for a midnight snack.))++

++(Mō hitori no boku...)++ Yūgi started his mind growing sick.

++((Just think about it, pale skin, fangs, their speed and how else were they able to keep up with us?))++

++(I didn't see any fangs! But, yet they did have pale skin even for the dreadlocks guys. And speed, it was pretty damn close to a vampire...)++ Yūgi rubbed his temples as he felt his darker half rest his on his shoulder.

++((It's been a long day, let's switch, you need your rest.))++

++(Can you even drive?)++

++((I think so too, we're nearly back at the hotel anyway.))++

++(Alright,)++ Yūgi yawned as they finally switched. The spirit could feel how tired Yūgi was as the light was in his soul room, snoring pretty loudly for the first time in his life. The dark spirited laughed and kicked into over drive when the cars disappeared into the night. Getting to the hotel, two servants greeted him, one male and one female.

++"Hello Mr. Muto, your room is waiting for you. It's all ready for you and your comfort."++ Said the female maid and Yami smiled and nodded,

++"Thank you, have a good night both of you."++

The next morning Yūgi woke up to a semi-loud knock on his hotel room door. He sat up, his messy hair, heavy sleepy eyes and his sleep shirt with open reviling his chest. It was cute and unattractive at the same time as he said yawning,

++"Come in,"++

++"Good morning Mr. Muto, here is your breakfast."++ Yūgi too the plate that was being handed to him as Yūgi asked, never looking so innocent in his life,

++"What time is it?"++

++"Five thirty sir, Mr. Kaiba warned me about how late you are getting to school."++ Yūgi sighed and face palmed but was grateful none the less.

++"Anything else?"++

++"No, I'm good."++ She left before Yūgi could say anymore, he picked up his fork as he began to eat. He saw his Mō hitori no boku finish up his last bit of his homework as Yūgi swallowed, the food went down the wrong pipe.

++((Relax, I'm just checking over my work and yours and I have to say, you've improved on your math greatly then last time."++ Yūgi blushed as he finished his breakfast, then got up to take a quick shower.

By the time Yūgi dried, dressed and was ready for school, he packed up all his work and headed out. Yūgi was shocked to see how the spirit driven, he was rushing a bit since it was pasted seven, but Yūgi never felt like he cheat death and a speeding ticket so much before. Yūgi clung onto the shotgun seat as if it was a lifeline, though loosen his grib when his darker half got to school and slowed down completely. Yūgi had to remind himself to tell Kaiba-kun, no more fast cars.

Yūgi got out of the car upon switching places and headed towards his first class. He slightly wonder what the new day would bring but figured as long as nothing crazy happened it would be fine, yet he would highly doupt that.

When lunch came around as Yūgi eat alone, his mō hitori no boku stared at a tall boy with bronze hair and a girl shorter then him with long brown hair...

_Cold breath, no - the simply flick of faith... maybe. Her look were normal yet weird enough, nothing compared to us, no. She ran into the mystical creature, she dropped her red apple, he quickly tapped it back up with his foot and into his hands. As he gave it back, I wondered what of their lives had to do with faith, no, it was more like us, as much as I like games, was this "game" worth waiting for? _(1)

++(Hey why are you staring so hard at them?)++

++((He's a vampire,))++

++(Not this again,)++ Yugi rolled his eyes and turned away from the couple.

++((I might not have prove, but at least keep on your guard...))++ Yūgi smiled a small quick smile,

++(Of course, as always.)++

"Yūgi! Hi!" Both boy looked up to see Alice as Yūgi gave her a smile,

++"Alice-kun! Hi!"++

* * *

Bella ~

She couldn't help but to smile at Alice who seemed happy to have Yūgi as a partner in English class, Jasper and Edward... not so much... and they weren't as amused.

"Don't be so upset," She told Jasper, "I'm just going over to his house to work, Yūgi isn't going to do a thing."

"I trust you, him... not so much."

"Well, don't worry! I promise you that I'll be fine. Beside I'll get more information on him." Jasper, though, still didn;t like this, nodded,

"When are you leaving? Today after school?"

"No, he said on Thursday would be the best."

"Only one day, two if you count today." Edward commented as Bella thrw him a look and Alice glared and snorted his way.

"Yūgi-chan, get ready."

"Chan?" Yugi-chan?"

"Chan means cute, cute Yūgi." Jasper frowned returned as the bell rung and all of them headed to their last class of the day. After school, at home Jacob Black, called, wanting to know if she and her friends wanted to come back down to La Push. She agreed so they would all meet down on Saturday, now all she would have to do is tell Edward this would be harder then planned.

"Bella, I'm home."

"Hi Ch- dad, do you want me to cook?"

"Sure what's for dinner?"

"Stakes with corn and a small salad."

"Sounds great, let me clean up so I can give you a hand." Bella smiled a bit, she did enjoy the extra help... even if he couldn't cook.

* * *

First off sorry it took me so long to update!

(1) It was in the movie. Go figure.

Well that's all for now. Come back for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Last Bitten Red Apple

( ) - Will be when Yūgi is talking to Yami through thought.

(( )) - Will be when Yami is talking to Yūgi through thought.

+ + - Will be when Yūgi or Yami are talking speaking English.

++ ++ - Will be when Yūgi or Yami are talking in Japanese or anyone else.

~ ~ - Will be when Yami is talking in Ancient Egyptian.

Pairings: BellaxEdward, CarlislexEsme, AlicexJasper, RoseliexEmmett (If there's hints of puzzleshipping then forgive me! Tell me and I'll try to put less of that in the next chapter)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor Twilight.

P.S. Quick Note #1: Please review and tell me what you think and how can I improve. I'm not very good a writing Twilight stories, let alone a crossover so lots of feed back will be great! Thanks!

P.S. Quick Note #2: I would like to thank: RipeTide for her/his review (I'm sorry RipeTide if I got your gender wrong! *bows*) Also I would like to thank other people who have also read this story as well.

P.S. Quick Note #3: I'll be using the japanese names so if you don't know who they are, they are right here. And no, I didn't add Seto Kaiba because his name is Seto Kaiba either way. Anzu Mazaki - Tea Gardner, Mai Kujaku - Mai Valentine, Hiroto Honda - Tristan Taylor, Jōunouchi Katsuya - Joey Wheeler, Shizuka Kawai - Serenity Wheeler.

P.S. Quick Note #4: As you guys saw before I have used real Japanese saying and I'm just going to keep them that way from now on, so no more ++ or + unless I'm using English and I want the characters to be saying it Japanese.

* * *

Chapter Three - A "Rest" Before the Main Event

Yugi/Yami~

Yūgi was flipping threw the channels, he was sitting on the edge of his bed.

Yes, he was bored but he didn't feel like going back out since coming home from school. He hadn't heard a thing from from his mō hitori no boku, which wasn't too odd, he figure his dark half was sleeping or just wanted to be alone. As there time together was getting closer and closer to the end, his mō hitori no boku allowed him to do things on his own.

At first Yūgi always switched until one day he stood up wanting to protect his friends as well and his dark half accepted it, which did surprise Yūgi but he was happy no less, yet he does miss earlier times.

++((Yūgi? Are you alright?))++ Yugi looked over to the left side of him to see his darker half, a worried looked appeared on his face as Yūgi smiled,

++(I'm fine, why you ask?)++

++((You stopped flipping threw the channels ten minutes ago.))++ Yami then smiled, joking saying ++((It seems you were really lost in thought.))++ Yūgi smiled and nodded,

++((Yes, sorry.))++ That's when Yūgi phone rung, he quickly picked it up thinking it was Kaiba,

++"Hello?"++

++"Yūg?"++

++"Jōunouchi! HI! HOW ARE YOU!"++ Yūgi stood up along with Yami who was smiling. Yami leaned over to hear what Yugi and Jōunouchi were saying,

++"Pretty good! How is it in America!?"++

++"It's alright, the language is pretty hard sometimes, why don't you speak English more often Jōunouchi?"

++"Well because, none of ya'll would understand me if I did!"++

++True, true."++ That's when Yūgi heard,

++"Yūgi! Hi! It's me, Shizuka Kawai!"++

++"Hi Shizuka! How are you?"++

++"I'm great, being with brother is the best!"++ Yūgi and Yami heard Jōunouchi snort our of embarrassment before the phone was stolen and Jōunouchi yelling faded a bit with the background,

++"Honda, here, just wanting to say hi!"++

++"Oh! Where are you guys at?"++

++"At your grandpa's since your not here we decided to give him a bit of company while your away."++

++"Yeah right, it was my idea!"++

++"Mai Kujaku!"++

++"You know it kid, how have you been?"++

++"Good, I just chilling out here, I'm in Forks right now."++

++"Where is that?"++ Honda asked in the background as someone else took the phone,

++"It's in America,"++ It was Anzu. ++"Hello Yūgi, how are you?"++

++"I'm fine thanks, and yourself?"++

++Pretty well, so what's Forks like?"++

++"Cloudy and rainy but nothing so bad, so far it's been sunny a bit, it really hasn't rained yet. But, I miss Domino."++

++"And we all miss you,"++ That statement was followed by a faint, ++"HEY!"++

++"Sorry we have to cut this short Yūgi, but we have to go."++

++"I understand. I'll talk you guys soon... oh did Kaiba give you my number?"++

++"Yeah he did, we are just as surprised as you are."++

++"Well alright, see ya!"++

++"Bye!"++ Yūgi hung up the phone then, his sadness replaced by happiness by Yami's smile.

++(( Just think soon, we'll able to go back home once this whole deal is over.))++

++(( That does sound very good, though I have to say even though I haven't been her very long I very much like it here and I am going to miss America... it's different from home.))++

++((That's very true... I think I'll miss this place too.))++ Yūgi looked at his darker half who sat down on the bed, ++((This place has nice scenery which is nice, it's not like back home but, when I watch it at night it bring a nice calming change.))++ Yūgi thought about this for a moment then smiled and nodded,

++((You know, how that I think about it... I think so too.))++

The next day, dark cloud covered the sky but it didn't ruin Yūgi's mood at all he even after he just had a nice breakfast and wasn't running late to school. He got to school around seven-thirty, some kids where there and other's were not, but Yūgi didn't mind this as much he leaned back in his seat still taking in the warmth that was blast from the heated. He drifted a bit until a knock on his window made him jump. A thump noise was heard as he head hit the ceiling of the car.

"Ow..." Looking over he saw that girl from lunch yesterday that his darker half was staring at so hard. Rolling down his window, he said softly,

+"Hello."+ She smiled softly and replied,

"My name is Bella Swan... I was just wondering if you wanted to come down with me and a couple of my friends down to La Push. It's on Saturday... and since you moved here you really haven't made to many friends beside Alice so I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend."

+"Oh, sure! This was quite unexpected."+

"Yeah... I know. It's must be weird but I have to say I was a new kid here once I moved from my mother's."

+"Well then I'm looking forward to it. So it's on Saturday?"+

"Yes, I'll give you the directions tomorrow, since we both have some of the same classes together."

+"Right. Bye Bella."+ She waved a little bit before walking off towards one of the building.

++((Yūgi, what day is it?))++

++((Thursday, why?))++

++((Aren't you forgetting something...?))++ Yūgi thought for a moment then gasped.

++"I'm going to Alice's house today! I can't believe I forgot! Thanks for reminding me Yami."++ Yami laughed softly before nodding.

++((Happy to help.))++ Before either of them knew it, the bell rung and Yūgi rushed inside to class.

* * *

Bella~

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going back down to La Push?" Edward asked, trying to keep himself calm but both of them knew he was upset with Bella for not telling him that small detail. It was lunch time and the rest of the Cullen family left so he could talk to Bella alone, even though Alice wanted to stay.

"Because, I wanted to invite Yugi. I think we should listen to Alice. I don't think Yugi could do any harm to us, as you said it yourself, he is human... like me."

"Bella I never said anything like that. I said on Wednesday night that Yugi had character features of a human but I never said he was human or even remotely like you." Bella sighed, her brow moving up but she placed on a smile,

"Don't worry I'm going to be careful alright. I'm not going to let anything happen to me."

"Well if he hurts you..."

"Edward I know but trust me."

"Oh, I trust you... him, not so much." Why did Bella feel like they had this conversation before.

"Well Alice is going over to his house-"

"Alice. Can take care of her self." Edward pushed as Bella sighed once more just dropping the topic all together.

* * *

Yugi/Yami~

"Wow Yūgi, your place is great!"

"Arisu wa dōmo arigatōgozaimashita!" (0)

"Your welcome. So shall we get started?"

"Tashika ni, nani ka ga nomitaidesu ka?" (1)

"No thank you. So for the protect-" Her phone rung, "Ah, one moment." Alice told Yūgi who nodded and when to the fridge to get something to drink.

"Alice," She knew it was Roselie.

"Hey, what do you need."

"Vampires are in the area."

"Really? Alright, then I'll check it out in a moment. Just be careful."

"I always am." With that the two girls hung up as Yūgi returned.

"Node, watashi wa, wareware wa shēkusupia no shibai o kakubekidearu to kangaete ita." (2)

"Sounds good, let's get started. So what's the name of our characters should be...?" As two hours past Alice started packing her things away.

"Anata wa ima no mama ni shinakereba naranai no?" (3)

"Yes, I'm so sorry Yūgi, let's finish this up at school."

"Daijōbu." Yūgi opened the door as they both heard screaming, looking down Yūgi saw that light skinned male vampire. When there eyes meet he took off and Alice was right after him. Yūgi switched with Yami as he ran after Alice. Some where along the times Yami took the wrong turn and ended up in the forest.

"Kuso ̄ , watashi wa kanojo o ushinatta." (4) That's when he heard someone a couple feet away as Yami snapped his head around to see the flaming red hair. Yami didn't waste any time, he bolted! Coming threw a flat area he saw a tall blond, he didn't saw anything but he tackled her to the ground as the red head vampire flew past missing her prey. He got up slowly getting off the knocked out blond and looking towards the vampire.

"Kuso ̄ , kon, anata wa sore o yatta! Watashi wa anata ni shishi o jigoku ni massugu ni modotte sōshin suru tsumoridesu! Slifer sora doragon wa zengo kuru!"(5) As thunder came from the sky as Yami held up the card the large dragon came down by Yami's side. As he pointed his finger at the red head vampire he said, "Moyasu." (6) Slifer opened both mouth shooting out both beams as the vampire ran off barely being missed as Slifer let out it's attack.

Yami patted Slifer before it disappeared along with the dark clouds that were around Forks all day. That's when Alice, appeared with a couple other people and Yami saw Bella riding on the back of the boy he thought was a vampire as well... were they all vampires. Once tall vampire blond, hair slicked back, golden eyes, pale skin, he wore a doctor's coat as he said,

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. This is my family, Alice, you already know. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, this is my wife Emse... and the girl laying on the ground is my daughter Roselie. Can you explain what happened here." Yami didn't answer at first he only picked Roselie up bridal style and handed her back to Carlisle.

"Watashi wa dansei kyūketsuki-go ni oikakete ita Arisu,-go ni oikakete itaga, sore wa watashi ga akai atama josei kyūketsuki niyotte saishū-teki ni owa rete shimatta yōda. Watashi wa josei no kyūketsuki o ketsujō suru jimen ni rozarī ni torikunde hashitta toshite. Watashi wa josei no kyūketsuki ga watashi-tachi no izure ka o gaisuru koto ga dekiru mae ni ofu obie saseru koto ni natta." (7) Carlisle seemed shocked as he asked,

"You tackled Rosalie to the ground?" Yami nodded and rubbed his chest,

(Anata wa daijōbudesu?) (8)

((Hai, watashi wa sugu ni anata no seigyo o ataeru tsumorida, junbi ga dekite iru.)) (9)

(Ōkē.) (10)

"Can you please come with us...? We would like to talk to you in a more private setting..." Yami gave Carlisle a unsure look but he left like he could... only trust him. Alice... he wasn't too sure anymore.

"Kekkō. Watashi ga sentaku shita nin'i no jikan o nokosu koto ga dekiru nodesu ka?" (11)

"Of course. You can leave any time." Yami saw his whole family but his wife look at him like he was crazy but didn't say a thing as they all walked back to the Cullen's house.

* * *

(0): Thank you very much Alice (Or something like that)

(1): Sure do you want something to drink?

(2): so i was thinking we should write a Shakespearean play

(3): do you have to leave now

(4): damn I lost her.

(5): damn, now you've done it! i'm going to send you straight back to hell you beast! Slifer the sky dragon come forth!

(6): Burn

(7): i was chasing after Alice, who was chasing after a male vampire, but it seems i got chased in the end by a red head female vampire. as i ran i tackled Rosalie to the ground to miss the female vampire. i ended up scaring off before female vampire could harm either of us.

(8): Are you okay?

(9): Yes, be ready to take over soon. (Or something like that)

(10): Okay.

(11): Very well. Will I be able to leave any time I want? (Or something like that.)

Well I think I got them all! VICTORY! I think there are a few I missed but I figured you guys could figure it out.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 3, man it was long. Well come back for chapter 4! *waves* Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Last Bitten Red Apple

( ) - Will be when Yūgi is talking to Yami through thought.

(( )) - Will be when Yami is talking to Yūgi through thought.

+ + - Will be when Yūgi or Yami are talking speaking English.

~ ~ - Will be when Yami is talkin in Ancient Egyptain.

Pairings: BellaxEdward, CarlislexEsme, AlicexJasper, RoseliexEmmett (If there's hints of puzzleshipping then forgive me! Tell me and I'll try to put less of that in the next chapter)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor Twilight.

P.S. Quick Note #1: Thank you: Davycrockett100 for your review, I'm glad you think it's awesome.

P.S. Quick Note #2: Please review and tell me what you think and how can I improve. I'm not very good a writing Twilight stories, let alone a crossover so lots of feed back will be great! Thanks!

P.S. Quick Note #3: As you guys saw before I have used real Japanese saying and I'm just going to keep them that way from now on, so no more ++ or + unless I'm using English and I want the characters to be saying it japanese.

P.S. Quick Note #4: I'll be using one of three preface's I've used before. Keep an eye out for that and guess which one it is. It shouldn't be too hard :) This will be in _italics._

* * *

Chapter 4 - Humans Plus Vampires Equal Cullens?

Yugi/Yami~

_Upon meeting these, these, people. Half smiled upon me here while the others did not. Of course I didn't want to cause trouble, nor did I want us to jump to the wrong conclusion. I'm sure they heard my heart pound wildly like a knife trying to cut threw my chest. My face alone was weak, yet together - we are, and always be a strong team. As the weird girl and man stepped up to greet me I knew this wasn't going to end well. No matter this game I called life was nearly over in this room, though we didn't give in so easily I wonders what faith and destiny had in store for me._

No one had saw when Yugi switched with Yami as they gotten back to the Cullen's House. It was fairly, big, not as big as Kaiba's of course but big enough for this family. Emmett took Roselie upstairs then came back down. Carlisle waved his hand over the couch as Yugi sat down, being quiet, polite.

"May I have your name before we continue?"

"Yūgi."

"Yūgi, as you know they're vampire in Forks..."

"Anata no kazoku no kyūketsuki mo dōyōdesu?" (1) Carlisle nodded,

"Yes, but we don't drink human blood - we are vegetarians if you like." Yūgi raised his brow and respectably repeated,

"Bejitarian?" (2) He didn't look like he believe Carlisle whether or not you wanted to blame vampires over all for his attacks. Carlisle put on a cheesy smile, flashing his fangs,

"Yes, I know it sounds odd but we can't go in sun like-"

"Anata wa tadashii moetsukiru?" (3)

"We sparkle." Yūgi looked dumbfounded as he heard Yami within his mind,

((Karera wa yōsei o kuso sa reru sorera no kyūketsuki de wa arimasen!)) (4)

(Yami! Anata wa ijiwaru desu!) (5)

((Shikashi, sore wa hontōda, de mo anata wa sore o kyohi sa rete inai.)) (6) Yūgi held himself back as Yami once again blocked from whatever was trying to read they're mind after that long pause after Carlisle: We sparkle bit.

"Anata ga teishi suru watashi no kokoro o yomu koto o shiyou to shite iru dare demo oshiete kudasai dekimasu ka Sore?" (7) Yūgi said outloud, as everyone's head snapped to Edwards as Carlisle gave him a look.

"Don't worry it will stop. Anyway, do you know anything about the vampire's that attacked you and Roselie?"

"Īe, watashi wa karera wa dete shibaraku mae ni watashi o kōgeki shite inai." (8)

"I see, then they must be after you for they're next feed."

"Watashi wa sorera o hitto suru torakku o eru koto ga dekita nochi ni, watashi wa karera ga uchū ni tobitatsu to omotta." (9) Everyone looked at Yūgi then, surprised,

"Y-you did what now?" Esme gasped taking a step forward as Bella who was the one who took a step forward first was now taking a step back towards Edward. None of them could believe what they were hearing.

"Watashi wa watashi no yūjin to nani ka monogoto no sewa o shite, ichi-ban dete ita to watashi wa watashi ga michi de bīchi no chikaku ni atta, nani ka o kiita... Soredewa, karera wa watashi ni mukatte unten shita toshite, watashi wa tōri ni tobidashita toshite watashi o oikake hajimeta. Watashi wa jama ni naranai yō ni idō shita yō ni karera wa, kūki-chū no ofuburasuto okura reta yō ni, torakku de kite, 3tsu subete o utsu." (10)

"Oh my..." Esme gasped as she sat by Yūgi's side, her hand gently touched Yūgi's as he held her hand. Even though it was cold Yūgi could find the warmth behind it all. For some reason Esme reminded Yūgi of his mother, she was stricked but she was warm and caring. "I'm sorry that my mind as made it so difficult for you to live here, but I would like it if you could keep quiet about all this, we finally found a peaceful place were we can live, and if it gets out that we're vampires or vampire are here in this town at all I don't want something to happen. Will you please keep this secret and in return we'll protect you."

"Anata wa watashi o hogo suru hitsuyō wa arimasen, watashi wa kanari yoku jibun jishin o mamoru koto ga dekimasuga, sore wa anata ni sorehodo imi suru baai... Sonogo, watashi wa sore o himitsu ni iji sa re, anata no subete." (11) Emse looks towards her husband as Carlisle said,

"He'll keep our secret and no need to protect him." A little under half of the Cullen's looked happy about it, well to be blunt. Carlisle, Bella (who doesn't really count as part of the family yet), Esme and Alice looked happy. Edward, Jasper, and Emment did not, Those three boys knew that Roselie wouldn't be happy with outcome either. Before any more talk about the vampires happened Bella went over to Bella saying,

"Are you still coming down to La Push?"

"Hai!" (12)

"Great, and don't forget to speak English... or try to..." She smiled at him as he smiled back, it was slightly cheesy as he rubbed the back of his head,

"Emi... Daijōbu-sō." (13) Then Carlisle took back over as he said,

"The three vampires that attacked you were, Victoria. She has flaming red hair. James. He has the sandy blond hair. And the vampire with black hair... well dread-locks is Laurent. If you were a vampire, you would attack his neck, rip him to pieces and burn him... but what is your defence against them?" Carlisle asked as Yūgi, who didn't know how to answer but then he could feel Yami by his side so he said with a childest smirk,

"Watashi wa nigeru yō ni watashi no supīdo to ikigire o shiyō shimasu to, sore ga dōsa shinai baai, watashi wa watashi no kettō monsutākādo de sorera o ikaku shimasu." (14) Carlisle brows furred up as he asked,

"Duel Monsters? What's that?"

"It's a card game that just got popular in Fork not to long ago. This Sunday the King of Game will be dueling against someone." Bella informed him as Emmett who was shocking quiet the whole time spoke up,

"Which I'll be watching!" Yūgi gained the sweat drop as he heard Yami soft chuckle in his ears.

"Do you think these cards will save you from a vampire?" Edward asked glaring softly, trying to respect Yūgi but it came up offly short.

"Hai watashi wa jibun no dekki o shinjite watashi wa subete no kai de watashi to issho ni kādo no kokoro o motte iru toshite." (15) Edward looked at him then looked at Carlisle who told him what he said in English. Once Carlisle was done, Edward stared at Yūgi, his eyes blazing bright with passion, he has never seen those types of eyes on any pair of humans he came across in his life time. He didn't say anymore then that as Carlisle looked unsure but in the end decided that Yugi lasted this long, he could handle himself a bit more... if he did need help - they would he there.

"Alright then... I guess we're done here... I'll drive you back,"

"Daijōbu arigatō." (16)

"Yūgi, Yūgi-chan!" At this point Yami switched with his lighter half as he faced Alice, "You're not mad right? You understand why I couldn't say anything... We can still be friends right...?" Yami studies her face then gently smiled, finally caving in then from his first plan of telling her he needed to think about it.

"Īe, watashi wa oko~tsu tenai ndakedo, itsumo tomodachi ni nari, mochiron watashi wa rikai suru koto ga dekimasu." (17) Yami switched back to his light as Yūgi was crushed by Alice's strong hugs.

+"C-can't breath!"+ Yūgi forced out in English which Alice let go quickly after that, but seeing her smile brought smiled to both twins faces. So getting the air squeezed out of his lungs were somewhat worth it. Carlisle grabbed his car keys and walked out with Yūgi. Yūgi gave good directions as Carlisle stopped the car and got out.

"Good night Yūgi."

+"Good night, Carlisle..." That was followed by a smiled as Yūgi walked back inside of the hotel room.

((Sore ga akka sa rete iru kanō-sei ga)) (18)

+(Yeah... but... I'm sure they're okay with us...)+ Yami made a 'tsk' sound as he said,

((Karera wa osoraku ryōmen koin toshite watashi-tachi no kangaeru.)) (19) Yūgi didn't know why they would think something like that but in the end, he ended up going to bed early that night. For some reason, it felt more peaceful then before.

* * *

(1) is your family vampires as well?

(2) vegetarians

(3) You burn up right?

(4) "they are not vampire those they are fucking pixies!"

(5) You're Mean!

(6) but it's true, not even you denied it

(7) can you please tell whoever is trying to read my mind to stop it?

(8) no, i haven't they attacked me before while out

(9) but i thought they blast off into space after i was able to get a truck to hit them

(10) "i was out one night, taking care of something things with my friend and i heard something, i was near the beach by the way... so then they started to chase me as i ran out onto the street as they drove towards me. as i moved out of the way, a truck came by and hit all three as they were sent blasting off in the air"

(11) "you don't need to protect me, i can protect myself pretty well, but if it means that much to you... all of you then i will keep it a secret"

(12) Yes!

(13) Haha... yeah okay.

(14) "i'll use my speed and shortness to get away and if that doesn't work i'll intimidate them with my duel monster cards"

(15) yes i believe in my deck as i have the heart of the cards with me at all times.

(16) Okay thank you

(17) "no i'm not mad and of course i understand lets always be friends"

(18) that could have been worse

(19) they probably think of us as a two sided coin

Well that's all I got for now, Thank you to everyone who read up to this far, and shared, etc. R&R and I'll see you guys soon!


	6. Chapter 5

Last Bitten Red Apple

( ) - Will be when Yūgi is talking to Yami through thought.

(( )) - Will be when Yami is talking to Yūgi through thought.

~ ~ - Will be when Yami is talking in Ancient Egyptian.

Pairings: BellaxEdward, CarlislexEsme, AlicexJasper, RoseliexEmmett (If there's hints of puzzleshipping then forgive me! Tell me and I'll try to put less of that in the next chapter)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor Twilight.

P.S. Quick Note #1: Thank you: Davycrockett100 for your review, I'm glad you think it's awesome.

P.S. Quick Note #2: Please review and tell me what you think and how can I improve. I'm not very good a writing Twilight stories, let alone a crossover so lots of feed back will be great! Thanks!

P.S. Quick Note #3: As you guys saw before I have used real Japanese saying and I'm just going to keep them that way from now on, so no more ++ or +. I want the characters to be saying it Japanese.

P.S. Quick Note #4: When Yugi or Yami speaks English now no more of ++'s. So with that said, let's get on with the story.

* * *

Yugi/Yami~

On this early Saturday morning, Yugi woke up and five and started to get ready to go down to the beach. He wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans, he wore a nice pare of running shoes that he rarely wore so he thought today was a good day to start.

He's been practicing his English ever since six, which was the time when Yami woke up. Yami was impressed of how dedicated Yugi was to master English at this point and he did his best to say the correct English word if Yugi did happen to get it wrong. Yugi was grinning for a while his thoughts on how Joey was going to surprised how well his English has gotten. Everyone else would be confused but, luckily Japanese was his first language always.

"Alright we've gotten threw the whole English dictionary. Good job Yugi."

"Oh, thanks Yami." Both of them smiled as the maid with his breakfast came in.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Muto. Have a nice day and good luck tomorrow night."

"I will. Thank you." She left as Yugi left, his mind on the tournament. Only ten people were chosen out of fifty to really able to duel at Kaiba's tournament. And Yugi knew he was going to win which meant only three more duels were going to take place. One of those three include him dueling against the one who beat the rest. Yugi was only there to give the winner a special card of the Kaiba Corp. and a duel if the winner wanted it.

"Worried?" Yami asked as Yugi looked up from his plate after stuffing a large hunk of hash browns in his mouth. Yugi shook his head, chewed then swallowed to say,

"No, just thinking who'll face me this Sunday night."

"Looks like someone is excited." Yami laughed softly as Yugi joined it,

"Yeah, a bit." He finished up as he went threw his backpack and he found the directions Bella gave him. He remembered he had to be down at La Push at eight and looking at the time it was seven fifteen. So packing a small bag of a towel, extra clothes (in case he gets wet) and a snack, like a bottle of soda and pockys.

"Ready?"

"Hai!" (1) Yami laughed as he disappeared back into the puzzle as Yugi finally put it on as it was laying on the desk. Getting the keys, he walked out as he closed the door - he walked to this car and drove down to La Push. Yugi almost took his time, he could speed up any time for really no one was on the road at this hours. Luckily he got there on time as he saw Bella as she waved him over.

"Bella, hi!" She was taken back of how good his English was now, considering before.

"Yugi, I'm glad you made it. You already met Jessica, and this is Mike. Eric couldn't make it this time. Now this is my old friend Jacob Black. He lives here on the Res."

"Its nice to meet you all." Yugi commented after Bella was done. Mike stood up and said,

"It's time to catch some waves!"

* * *

Yugi/Yami~

This afternoon, everyone gathered around the camp fire Jacob made as Yugi leaned over and asked,

"Where's Alice or Edward... I thought they were coming today."

"Who would want a Cullen here...?" Mike snorted rudely towards Yugi who lead up his hands.

"They're not a loud on the beach." Jacob said harshly, not really looking towards Yugi he stared into the fire as he said it. Yugi then felt a hand on his as he looked at Bella who had a face that said: I'll explain later. Yugi nodded with his eyes and he turned back to the fire. From there Jessica then Mike left leaving Jacob, Bella and Yugi alone.

"So, how much do you know?" Jacob asked Yugi who looked confused for the moment trying to play it cool

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, why the Cullen's can't come down here."

"Jacob," Bella said softly, "He was being chased after vampire, it wasn't the Cullen's... not that some of them liked there company anyway." Jacob snorted if seeming that he hated to be compared to them.

"Jacob family has been a part of werewolves as well as the Cullen vampires. Because of a treaty the Cullen's can not step foot down at La Push." Yugi eyes widen and mouth dropped into a large O.

"I see, you don't like the Cullen's?" Yugi asked Jacob. Jacob looked towards Bella then snorted for his answer as Yugi only nodded, seeing that he wasn't get to much out of him since Bella and Edward were dating... and probably out of respect of their friendship he didn't say anything either, but Yugi had a feeling that Jacob liked Bella more then just a friend.

From there the topic fated away as Yugi wanted to learn more but then he heard his darker half speak softly,

((Watashi wa anata ga, kore wa wareware no tatakai de wa nai shōsai o shiritai shitte iru.)) (2)

(Watashi ga shitte iru...) (3)

((Shikashi, sore wa watashi ga, watashi-tachi ga ie ni modotte migi no tsumorina kankaku o motte iru ijō no tōnamento ga sa rereba wareware wa, tasukeru koto wa dekimasenga, jojoni shōsai o manabu tame ni ima sugu ni omoeru...)) (4) Yugi held himself back from letting out a sigh as he replied with,

(Yami wa, wareware ga saru made, sorera o tasukete mimashou... Daijōbu? Watashi ni yakusoku.) (5)

((Mochiron yūgi no anata no negaidearu baai.)) (6) Around midnight, Yugi took his leave saying his good byes to Bella and Jacob as he when back to the hotel room.

* * *

Bella~

On Saturday night Alice and Bella came back from shopping as Emmett came downstairs quickly, took the remote from Jasper and turned it on the dueling channel.

"You realize that the duel is almost over." Jasper said, frowning a bit as Emmett snorted,

"Quiet! I can't here the TV!" A sigh came from Jasper as Alice when over and kissed him, Edward went by Bella's side and sat on the couch as they heard the TV say,

"Next Turn! King of Game!" When the camera turned to the King everyone watching it mouth dropped opened as Bella shouted,

"YUGI!?"

"My draw!" He took a look at his cards then placed on a smile as his guy opponent staggered back, he seemed shocked that Yugi could even speak English... along with the rest of the Cullen's.

"Well what are you waiting for!? Summon your God Card!"

"I don't need my God to win this duel! I use polymerization to combined my King's Knight, Queen's Knight and Jack's Knight to summon Arcana Knight Joker!"

"WHAT!? NO!" Said the guy Yugi was dueling against as the monster appeared.

"That monster's attack points are higher then my Gem-Knight Prismaura!"

"Oh, just wait! It's going to get higher!"

"WHAT!?"

"I add Lightning Blade to my monster!"

"What does that card do?!"

"It gains 800 ATK. All WATER monsters lose 500 ATK. Now go Arcana! Lightning-Thunder Blade!" Yugi's monster destroyed the other one by the attack as his opponent fell to his knees as his life points dropped to zero.

"THAT'S GAME! THE WINNER YUGI MUTO!"

"That's a pretty strong combo..." Emmett said softly as Carlisle spoke up then,

"Do you think he summoned that monster when fighting off Victoria?"

"Maybe..." Alice asked as soon they heard someone come walking from upstairs to down as they all saw Rosalie.

"Is that the person who saved me...?"

"Yes." Carlisle said as they looked at Yugi who shook his opponents hand even though he was being rude about the lost.

"He knows doesn't he?" Esme only nodded as Rosalie sighed but didn't say anything as she sat on Emmett's lap. "I don't like that another human knows of our secret but it seems like we have no choice in the matter... does it?"

"No, not this time." Edward said, frowning at Rosalie - who only frowned right back.

"Why didn't he tell us...?"

"The same reason why we didn't tell him that we were vampires... we're trying to blend in." Jasper said a bit dryly to Bella but Edward knew he wasn't trying to be mean.

"Well it looks like, if they are watching they will know where to find Yugi next time..." Carlisle said looking away from the TV as everyone got quiet. No one need to know who 'they' were, since everyone already knew. Victoria, James and Laurent.

* * *

(1) Yes!

(2) i know you want to learn more this isn't our battle

(3) I know...

(4) but, it seems right now we can't help but to slowly learn more, once the tournament is over i have a feeling we're going right back home...

(5) yami let's help them out until we leave... alright? promise me.

(6) of course yugi if that is your wish

Well that's all I have for now. Come back for the next chapter! Sorry if it's a bit short.


	7. Chapter 6

Last Bitten Red Apple

( ) - Will be when Yūgi is talking to Yami through thought.

(( )) - Will be when Yami is talking to Yūgi through thought.

Pairings: BellaxEdward, CarlislexEsme, AlicexJasper, RoseliexEmmett (If there's hints of puzzleshipping then forgive me! Tell me and I'll try to put less of that in the next chapter)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor Twilight.

P.S. Quick Note #1: Please review and tell me what you think and how can I improve. I'm not very good a writing Twilight stories, let alone a crossover so lots of feed back will be great! Thanks!

P.S. Quick Note #2: As you guys saw before I have used real Japanese saying and I'm just going to keep them that way from now on, so no more ++ or +. I want the characters to be saying it Japanese.

P.S. Quick Note #3: When Yugi or Yami speaks English now no more of ++'s. So with that said, let's get on with the story.

P.S. Quick Note #4: I'll be using one of three preface's I've used before. Keep an eye out for that and guess which one it is. It shouldn't be too hard :) This will be in _italics._

P.S. Quick Note #5: I won't be using Ancient Egyptian language, I haven't been using it so I'm taking it out now :D

* * *

Yugi/Yami~

As the month ended he Yugi saw less and less of Bella, Alice and everyone at the Cullen's but he was able to meet Rosalie... the girl he saved. Now she wasn't very happy to meet Yugi at first but once Yugi opened up and stopped being slightly afraid Rosalie opened up a little too. Which surprised everyone, even Emmett.

But as of right now, it wasn't too late it was only five yet he handed gotten a call of either Bella or Alice, now of course they gave each other phone number right after school on Monday after Yugi had found away to get away from both fanboys and girls. Right now, he stared up at the sealing, everything was turned off, the only light that came in was from the window and even then it wasn't very much.

"I'm going to Bella's house." Yugi said sitting up as his darker half appeared sitting in the chair,

"Do you even know where she lives?"

"No, but I'm sure if I go to the school I can find out. I can lie and say Bella for got her homework and I'm going to return it."

"Alright partner don't forget to leave a note for the maid." Yugi smiled at his darker half,

"I won't."

* * *

Yugi/Yami~

What seemed like hours the lady at the front desk pulled up Bella's file. Here you go." She wrote down the address and handed it to Yugi.

"Thank you very much." With that Yugi turned and left as he ran out to the car, started it and drove down to Bella's house.

"Excuse me," Yugi called out, after rolling down his window to a man in coming out of a police car. The man looked at him as rubbed the back of his head as walked over,

"What can I do you?"

"Does Bella live here?"

"She does..." He became tense, "What do you want with my daughter... King of Games?"

"Ah-!" Yugi panicked he didn't think her dad would be watching on that Sunday night. "I was worried about Bella, I haven't seen her around and we became friends..."

"Well," Bella's father snorted, eyes casting to the side they always look teary, "She went back down to her mother's."

"Mother? Where is that...?"

"Phoenix, Arizona. Why are you asking all of these question..."

"Well as I said, I was worried about her... but I'm sorry to bother you... have a nice day..."

"Charlie. Drive slow in this car son. I don't want to give you a ticket." A sweat drop appeared on Yugi's face as he nodded,

"Okay, thanks bye..." With that he slowly to going at normal highway speeds left Bella's house.

((Wareware wa kon, doko ni itte iru)) (1)

(Kaiba wa, sonogo, watashi wa sansei o hitsuyō to suru.) (2)

Pulling up at Kaiba temporary home was as nearly as big as his home back home, but Yugi didn't have time to think about that. Luckly Seto was outside at this time as Yugi got out of the car.

"Kaiba!"

"Hello Yugi. What brings you here?"

"I need a plane ticket."

"I'm not sending you back home yet!" He snapped as Yugi cried,

"I'm not talking about going home. I need to go to Phoenix, Arizona now."

"Are you kidding me?! Why in the hell do you want go to there Muto?"

"To go bring a friend back and I need your help."

"No way." Kaiba said just as quickly as Yugi placed on a frown, "You won't be back in time for Wednesday,"

"Yes I will! You have to trust me!"

"And what if you're not back?! Hm?"

"Then my title automatically go over to you and you duel the last person to so you can keep the title!"

"It's not that simply."

"And I'll never play duel monster ever again!" That caught Seto's eye as his darker half looked surprised that he even say that,

"Alright Yugi... you win... a around trip ticket and a car..."

"Thank you Kaiba... I promise I'll be back before Wednesday."

"And I'll pray that you don't be." Yugi and his darker half grew a sweat drop as Kaiba got everything set up as the gates opened hours later Kabia gave him the ticket and the keys to the rental car.

"I hope you don't mind a mustang."

"I don't. Thanks again Kaiba." With that Yugi left Kaiba and drove down to the airport.

(Anata wa torakku bera ya kyūketsuki o onegai dekimasu ka? Watashi wa kōi no yami ga hitsuyō?) (3)

(( Watashi wa osoraku kyūketsuki o tsuiseki suru koto ga dekimasu... Karera wa consid sa rete irunode, sore wa yōi ni narimasu... Karera wa kagayaite mae ni yoku karera wa yoru no ikimonodearu tame ni shiyō.)) (4)

(YAMI!)

((Watashi wa shinjitsu o hanashite iru.)) (5)

"Whatever." Yugi sighed, kicking the car into over drive as they soon reached the airport.

* * *

Bella~

_I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and h looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When lie offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me._

"Stop right there..." Said a deep voice, shadows rising, I already lost a lot of blood but this... this...

"Are you going to try and stop me... little man."

"Just to let you know... I'm not the one to be messed with. Give me Bella and I'll take my leave... so you can keep on living your pitiful life." Bella's eyes widen, was that Yugi? Looking over she could tell even in her state, but something was off about him..., her broken leg make her sink to the floor faster as James screamed out,

"I don't think so!" James charged at 'Yugi' but a black pool of shadows formed as third eye appeared on his forehead, a purple magician came out of the shadows as he yelled,

"DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" The Magician raised it hand as James suddenly went flying back into the wall from the force.

"Unlike a true vampires you'll sparkle in the sun like won't you... no matter, I have another monster for you..." Dark Magician disappeared as 'Yugi' took great strides forward as shadows covered every inch of the floor, well all put where Bella was laying against the broken glass of the old dance studio, the building, no the ground shook as a large head of a red dragon with two mouths opened up and roared, "Now it's time we end this!"

"Not before I do this!" James was quick on his feet barely being missed by the dragons attempt to be eaten, he grabbed a helpless Bella and bit down on her arm.

"BASTARD!" They heard Yugi call as as the red dragon roared out once more shaking the place as it flew at James sending him into darkness as Yugi followed, he stopped at Bella, but before he could say anything Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper burst threw the double doors.

"YOU!" Edward screamed in rage but was quickly blocked as the red dragon came out of the shadows of the wall, yelling out a screech as the Cullen's backed up just as quickly. From the shadows everyone could hear James begging to be let out,

"Silfer, let's leave the rest to them... thank you my friend... lets go." 'Yugi' said as the red dragon flashed its yellow eyes at Edward before retreating with it's master back to the shadows as James was thrown out onto the floor who was curled up into a ball, slightly rocking back in forth...

"Let's go Jasper... Alice..." Emmett called as they got a fire ready to kill James, they didn't let him get away either... not to say that he was in the mental state to do so.

"We have to drink out the blood... or unless you want her to stay a vampire...?" Bella over heard Carlisle say as Edward went quiet... the poison started to burn... Bella couldn't hang on much longer... once her eye closed someone bit her as she finally drifted into darkness.

* * *

(1) where are we going now

(2) to kaiba i need a favor

(3) i need a favor yami can you please track bella or the vampire?

(4) i can probably track down the vampire... that will be easier since they are consid... well they used to be creature of the night before they sparkled

(5) I'm only speaking the truth.

The the next chapter will be the last chapter of Last Bitten Red Apple so stay tuned for that! Now the reason why I didn't make this long is because if you've read Twilight you already knows how this ends up. So as me as a writer doesn't have to write all of that, you guys just know how it went down. Well that's it for this chapter! See you guys next time!


	8. Chapter 7

Last Bitten Red Apple

( ) - Will be when Yūgi is talking to Yami through thought.

(( )) - Will be when Yami is talking to Yūgi through thought.

Pairings: BellaxEdward, CarlislexEsme, AlicexJasper, RoseliexEmmett (If there's hints of puzzleshipping then forgive me! Tell me and I'll try to put less of that in the next chapter)

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor Twilight.

P.S. Quick Note #1: Please review and tell me what you think and how can I improve. I'm not very good a writing Twilight stories, let alone a crossover so lots of feed back will be great! Thanks!

P.S. Quick Note #2: As you guys saw before I have used real Japanese saying and I'm just going to keep them that way from now on, so no more ++ or +. I want the characters to be saying it Japanese.

P.S. Quick Note #3: When Yugi or Yami speaks English now no more of ++'s. So with that said, let's get on with the story.

P.S. Quick Note #4: No more Ancient Egyptian language. Because I'm not using it!

* * *

Yugi/Yami~

"Are to go home?" Yami asked as Yugi nodded, just getting done with his duel. Kaiba was pleased, yet displeased when Yugi came straight to the tournament then to home. Of course it didn't matter now. They were on a plane home... yet Yugi honestly was going to miss Alice and the rest... he was even going to miss the car.

"When we get home... I'll do everything in my power to get you home too Yami." His darker half smiled and leaned down to hug his light.

"Thank you Yugi... but we'll worry about that another time... get some rest... we still have many hours before getting home..." Yugi's eyes tears up but he nodded on less as he fell into a peaceful sleep with a pure smile on this face.

* * *

Bella~

I didn't think the prom would be this bad... at least I had an excuse for leaving early if Edward would let me... Alice was sad that she didn't get to say bye to Yugi before he left and I was too but I would never tell Edward that... but it seems like he knew.

"He would have wanted you guys to come." Who in there right minds would put a prom on a Wednesday anyway?

"Hey! They got the TV working! Come on Yugi's duel is one right now!"

"I wonder why Kaiba looks so pissed?"

"Who cares, I wonder if Yugi is going to show of his God Cards."

"God cards?" I asked as Eric turned to his friend,

"Yeah, Duel Monster was based on a Ancient Egyptian Game they would play... there is three Gods, We have Obelisk the Tormentor he was model after Geb or Set, then we have Winged Dragon of Ra who was Ra or Amun-Ra and lastly we have Silfer the Sky Dragon who was model after Osiris..."

"Eric, quiet man! I can't here! History lesson later!" Mike called as they turned up the volume so loud it was blasting over the music.

"I'll show you true power of the Gods!" Everyone in the room became quiet as Yugi quick changing mood from playful to serious.

"I send my Queen's Knight, Jack's Knight and King's Knight to the grave as I summon Silfer the Sky Dragon! COME FORTH!" Soon as winds blew, dark clouds formed within the sky as as that red dragon came from the sky roar so loud it even shook the whole camera, not to say the seas and ground and hell probably the building was shaking too!

"Oh my god!" I gasped out, as Edward and the rest of the vampires in his family gasped, As soon as they saw it the opponent stupidly activated the wrong card! It was Obligatory Summon. Kaiba eyes widen then his face became even more angry!

"NOW I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET OBELISK THE TORMENTOR AND WINGED DRAGON OF RA!" From there everyone held there breath, they knew it was the end... "It has been a good duel... but you lose! OBELISK, SILFER, RA! SHOW HIM WHAT TRUE POWER REALLY IS!" The monster quickly powered up and charged at the boy as his life point fell to zero before anyone could do a thing!

"WINNER! Yugi Muto!" Cheers came from everyone in the gym was Edward pulled me away then outside, so they could have a minute a lone...

"It seems I was right."

"But, you were also wrong, Yugi didn't hurt me... he saved me..."

"I know... Victoria is still out there... James was stupid enough to leave his mate behind..."

"But, for now isn't that okay? Laurent disappeared, and we probably will never see him again..."

"Alright I give you that... but all that really matters is that you're here with me..." Edward pulled me close and leaned me back,

"Are you going to change me into a vampire...?"

"No... but... I want you to live as a human as long as you can... but let's not concern our selves with the future... tonight... let's just enjoy each other company..." Closing my eyes I left his cool lips against mine.

As of now... I let the other worries leave my mind... I was here... I was here with Edward... and that's all that really mattered...

* * *

Here's some triva for ya, not did I once use Ancient Egyptian language in this story even though I put it in. Oh well... I think the story turned out better without it. Well anyway thanks for reading the last chapter of Last Bitten Red Apple. I'll see you guys all on my next story! Bye ~ Bye!


End file.
